Unknown Appearances in Movies
by Cherrycloud456
Summary: This is my first interview story and I wanted it to be unlike any others.
1. UAIM Episode 1: Firestar

**Hi, Cherrycloud456 here. This is the first interview story I've ever done, and its kind of random. It also has nothing to do with the book series all it has is the characters. So I'm sorry if you don't like it. I honestly have no idea how this idea popped into my head. Oh, well I just felt like I should write my idea down. Anyways I'll let you read this yourself and see if you like it or not. Also leave a review if you think I should continue this.**

"Welcome to the very first episode of Warriors: Unknown Appearances in Movies. I'm your host Cherrycloud, and our first guest is Firestar, former leader of Thunderclan."

Firestar walks out onto the stage. "Hi."

"Hi, Firestar. So its been brought to my attention that you starred in _Oliver and Company_ as a young kit. Is that true."

"Uh… Yeah." Firestar said nervously.

"Well don't be nervous. I'm just going to ask you a couple questions about it. Okay."

"Okay."

"First question: How did you get this role in the first place?"

"Well, what many people don't know is that my Twoleg owners were producers that worked with a company called Disney. One day they took me to work with them and I ended up auditioning for the part of Oliver, and I got it."

"That… interesting. Anyways, how did you feel about having to work with dogs? I know you got attacked by a dog pack before so how do you feel about dogs now."

"I didn't quite like working with dogs. But at least the dogs I worked with were well trained and followed instructions. The dogs that Tigerstar brought to the forest those dogs were wild and mean. Not only that but Tigerstar held me down just so those dogs would kill me. Lucky for me though, Bluestar came along and knocked them off a cliff.

If it weren't for her I wouldn't be alive right now or have a horrible fear of dogs."

"Huh…" Cherrycloud gasped. "FIRESTAR! LOOK OUT THERE'S A DOG BEHIND YOU!"

"Aaaaaah! Where?"

"Calm down. There's no dog. I was just messing with ya."

"Oh, what a relief. I thought I was going to die. Again."

"Now with that. It's time for the next segment of the show. Bring out the wheel."

"What? What wheel? I thought I was being interviewed."

"You were. That part's done now. We are now at the part of the show I like to call The Wheel of Payback. This is the part of the show when guest gets to give me payback for whatever thing I do to them that makes them angry. Now spin the wheel."

"Uh…Okay." Firestar spun the wheel. It landed on a blue card.

"Okay now read the card."

"Okay… wait its blank."

"Well grab another one."

Firestar grabbed another one.

"Um… this ones blank to."

Firestar kept looking at all the cards, but there was nothing written on any of them.

Firestar said extremely annoyed, "What is this? Some kind of joke or something."

"No. None of the cards have anything written on them because the payback is suppose to be a surprise so…" Cherrycloud said looking at her watch. "You have 30 minutes to come up with a prank. I'll be waiting."

**30 minutes later…**

"Well we're back and now its time for Firestar's prank. Okay I'm ready."

Firestar walked out of his dressing room with a smile on his face. Without Cherrycloud noticing Firestar pressed a button that triggered a string. The string was attached to a cupful of glitter which was tied to the lights right above Cherrycloud's head. But that's not all. There was a second string attached to the first that behind Cherrycloud's back leg.

The string was activated and glitter spilled all over Cherrycloud. Cherrycloud stepped back and the other string tightened onto Cherrycloud's back leg. Firestar laughed as he watched Cherrycloud upside down dangling in the air.

"Okay. Whose idea was it to put a prank segment in the show anyways?" Cherrycloud yelled, and then Cherrycloud looked at Firestar who was laughing so hard he was rolling on the floor. "Well played.

Oh, and that's all folks until the next Unknown Appearances in Movies. Hopefully I WON'T BE DANGLING FROM THE CEILING, and can someone _please _get me down. This isn't funny anymore. Seriously."

**Okay that's it. If you think I should keep going then leave a review telling me who I should interview next. Thanks for reading.**


	2. UAIM Episode 2: Leafstar

**This week's guest is Leafstar as suggested by Moonbeam141.**

"Hello, and welcome to another episode of Unknown Appearances in Movies. I'm your host Cherrycloud and I'm excited to say our guest week is Leafstar, leader of Skyclan."

Leafstar walks out onto the stage. "Hi, everyone." Leafstar smiled and sat down.

"So Leafstar I was told you were in the TV show _Star Trek _where you play an android cat named Spots. Why did you agree to play a robot?"

"I was not a robot I was an android. They are very different. Anyways, I enjoyed it. Sure I wasn't playing an actual cat but it was really fun to do something different."

"In the show you get taken care of by a man named Commander Riker and you don't like him. Are you good friends in real life?"

"Well we _were_ good friends, but the warrior code says not to be with Twolegs so we don't really talk anymore."

"Um… wait a second did you say you talk to Twolegs?"

"Yes, why?"

"That's a little strange don't you think. Because cats can't communicate with Twolegs."

"Haven't you learned anything from _Star Trek_. They have communicators so they can talk to just about anything."

"Yeah, but that's just a movie. Anyways, can I continue asking the questions?"

"Sure."

"Okay. So what made you want this role in the first place?"

"Well what many readers don't know is that I love _Star Trek_. I have a shrine at the back of my cave."

"YOU HAVE A SHRINE!" Cherrycloud lowers her voice and coughs. "I mean that's a little dorky and nerdy isn't it."

Leafstar's eyes widened in shock then narrowed in anger. "Are you making fun of my shrine? _No one _makes fun of my shrine."

Cherrycloud was really freaked out so her she looked to the side. "Um… bring out the wheel." Cherrycloud said in a squeaky voice.

"Don't worry about it. I know all about the Wheel of Payback. I know all the cards are blank. I'm going to use my 30 minutes wisely." Leafstar said.

"Uh… we'll be back after these messages." Cherrycloud said weakly.

**30 minutes later…**

Leafstar emerged with an almost menacing smile. While Cherrycloud was shaking with apprehension about what was going to happen.

"We really need to get rid of this prank segment." Cherrycloud muttered under her breath.

"Okay send him in." Leafstar said into a watch on her forepaw.

A second later a man in blue appeared.

"Hey, Spok. I need you to do me a favor. I need you to really scare that black tortoiseshell cat over there. Think you could produce an alien hologram?"

"Yes. I suppose."

"Great. That'll teach that mangy fleabag to make fun of my shrine."

Cherrycloud was sitting down across from Leafstar who was watching her. It was very awkward. "So…. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cherrycloud screamed.

There were some weird looking creatures behind Leafstar. Leafstar looked confused so she turned around. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The creatures were coming towards Cherrycloud so she ran away. "Until next time on…. AHHHHHHHH. Unknown…. Appearances in… Movies."


	3. Double Marathon

**Sorry for the long wait, but I went to my Grandparent's house for Spring break and I ended up staying there for two weeks and they don't have Microsoft Word so I couldn't write. The week after that my parent's went out of town and I stayed with my Uncle and he doesn't have Wifi so you see my dilemma. Anyways this chapter is going to combine two separate chapters together because I know I owe you four.**

"Welcome to the first annual Double Marathon on Unknown Appearances in Movies! I'm your host, Cherrycloud. The two guests I will be interviewing today are Mistystar and Bramblestar, separately of course. Since the rule is lady's first Mistystar is the first cat I will be interviewing."

Mistystar walks out on stage. She calmly takes a seat. Cherrycloud begins the interview.

"So, Mistystar, I heard you were on a 90's movie called _Cats Don't Dance_, where you play an all-business cat named Sawyer. Did you enjoy doing this performance along with all the singing and the dancing?"

"Enjoy it! I was absolutely thrilled about the part of Sawyer."

"That's good. Next question," Cherrycloud said briskly. "In the movie, while Danny is doing a musical number he accidently bumps you into a nearby wishing fountain. I know you're a Riverclan cat so getting wet doesn't really bother you, but how did you feel about being bumped into a wishing fountain."

"Well, as you said before I really don't mind getting wet so it didn't bother me _that _much."

"Ah. I see, but there is one question that has been on my mind. How in the name of Starclan can you eat those disgusting fish!"

"What?" Mistystar said, hissing at the very thought that someone would question her Clans love of fish. "How can you say that? Fish has got to be the most delicious food in all the Lake territories! Ohh… It had better be time for the Wheel of Payback because I have some ideas in mind."

"Uhhh…"Cherrycloud stammered. "Come to think of it, it is time."

"We'll be back after these messages."

**Meanwhile Backstage in Cherrycloud's Dressing Room.**

"Why do I do this to myself? And if everyone knows about the Wheel of Payback I might as well just have Payback Time.

**30 minutes later…**

"Um.. Cherrycloud, could you come outside with me for a minute? I have something to show you." Mistystar said as kindly as possible.

Being the naive cat that she was Cherrycloud followed Mistystar outside. Mistystar waited for her by the edge of the river. "Would you like to learn how to fish, Cherrycloud?"

Cherrycloud gulped. "Uh, sure."

"Good." Mistystar grinned evilly.

"Okay so first of all make sure that your shadow doesn't fall over the water or else the fish will get scared and swim away. Now when you catch fish you have to be swift and pull the fish up." Mistystar grabbed a fish up out of the water and turned towards Cherrycloud. "See it's easy now you try."

"Okay if you say so." Cherrycloud waited by the water's edge.

Mistystar crept up behind Cherrycloud and nudged her into the water. Cherrycloud fell in with a large splash.

"I know many of you watching or should I say reading probably saw that one coming, but you got to admit it was funny." Mistystar said to the camera. She turned back towards Cherrycloud and said, "How ironic. You made fun of my fish and now your wet like one." Mistystar laughed as she walked away leaving Cherrycloud shivering by the edge of the river.

"Well it looks like I'll be wet for my next interview, but whatever."

"Welcome to the last interview for today. With Thunderclan's new leader Bramblestar!"

Bramblestar walks out on stage and takes a seat. He looks at Cherrycloud quizzically and asks, "Why are you all wet?"

"Well, if you must know I was pushed into a river. Thanks to a certain hotheaded Riverclan leader."

"Oh, you mean Mistystar."

"Yes, who else could it possibly be. Anyways moving on. So I heard you were on a Canadian kids show called _Kitty Cats_."

"Yes, I was. I'm not proud of it, but I was."

"That's nice. So on the show you make friends that you normally wouldn't be friends with like a dog, that would normally try to rip the fur off of you, and you make friends with a bird, which you would normally eat. How did it feel to be friends with them on the show?"

"Each of us was a little nervous, but none of us tried to eat each other until the end of the show. And to think I almost caught the bird and the dog almost got me. Yeah I left a few marks that that dog won't forget."

"Okay."

"So I heard you and Squirrelflight had some relationship problems recently. How does that differ from the show?"

"Well, first of all our relationship didn't have a script. And I'd rather not talk about Squirrelflight if you don't mind."

"Fine. Just take all the fun out of this interview."

"What? Are you saying I'm not fun?"

"Yes, I believe I am. I'm sorry am I making you mad."

"Yes you are. I would appreciate it if you would stop." Bramblestar said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, would you look at that. It Payback Time."

"What? You mean payback time on me?"

"No. I just thought I'd rename this segment since everyone seems to know about the Wheel of Payback already. So just roll with it."

"Okay, but I'm sorry. I can't do the prank segment this time. I have a very urgent matter to attend to so prank yourself. Bye."

Bramblestar left briskly and left Cherrycloud sitting on the stage by herself.

"Hmm.. Prank myself. Well we'll be back after these messages."

**5 minutes later…**

"Okay since I'm pranking myself I may as well do something completely unoriginal."

Cherrycloud had a plate of Conconut Cream Pie sitting in front of her. "Well, here goes nothing."

Cherrycloud stuck her face deep into the pie and when she lifted her head she began to lick the cream off her face.

"Well this has been a very eventful episode of UAIM. So see you next time."

**Question. Answer it in the reviews. (BTW this has nothing to do with Warriors) Do you watch **_**Duck Dynasty**_**? If so who is your favorite character(s)?**


End file.
